Maybe It's Time to Let Go
by Dranzer fr3ak
Summary: What if Kagome died? Would Kikyo let go and be willing to give up her soul? Miroku remebers of an old ritual that can bring the 15 yr. old back life. But one key item is the miko who passed long ago. It also involves the Shikon no Tama... Pairs: Inu/Kag S
1. Default Chapter

Hey people! My first Inuyasha fic ever! Well, my first fic ever on this whole site at least! Tell me how it is k? Please I beg of you! R+R! Flames will just be cut down with Inu-baby's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own InuYasha. *sniff* If I did, believe me, I would have a party with all my fave characters. Which is all of them! 'Cept that evil jerk Naraku of course! What a meany he is!  
  
Inuyasha: Can we get on with the dang story?!  
  
Dranzer fr3ak (DF): Stop being such a puppy!  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
DF: YES!  
  
Inuyasha! NO!  
  
DF: YES!  
  
*Miroku walks outs*  
  
Miroku: I'll finish this for her. -_- *sigh* That's all I ever do lately. Once again, she does not own this wonderful show of mine.  
  
Inuyasha: IT'S MINE, MONK!  
  
DF: DOWN BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: Fine! *sits down and scowls*  
  
DF: Good doggy! ^_^ Anyway. The great Rumiko Takahashi owns this, not me. The fun things I would do if I did. *evil grin*  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha: O_O *gulp*  
  
DF: Don't sue me please. All you'll get is a bubble gum rapper and a toothpick. Without further ado, the fic!  
  
*Giant curtain covers the stage*  
Maybe It's Time to Let Go  
  
Chapter One  
"The Shikon no Tama. Now I can use it to become full demon." The hanyou known as Inuyasha, jumped swiftly away from the debris that was once a village. The village he had destroyed on the same day Kikyo had died. "Inuyasha!" He turned around, recognizing the voice immediately, but it wasn't who he thought it was. No. It was his worst nightmare. Kagome. She stood in priestess clothing, just as Kikyo always wore. Blood staining her right shoulder, she fired a sacred arrow, aimed straight for Inuyasha's heart. The blow from the arrow caused the half-demon to fly back against a tree, the God Tree that he was pinned to for fifty long years. "Kagome, why?" His voice was hoarse for a deep slumber was washing over him from the power of the sacred arrow she had fired. "Because Inuyasha, I don't love you anymore."  
* * *  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, as he darted upright out of his terrible nightmare. He almost fell out of the tree he was sleeping in, but regained his balance. 'Kagome. Why would she do that to me? Dreams are a sign of what is to come. She would never betray me. But Kikyo, I still mourn for her loss. I want her by my side. I would give anything to hold her close to me again.' Inuyasha's eyes trailed down to the sleeping form that was Kagome. "Damned kitsune," he muttered, feeling a little jealous in the fact that he always slept with the girl every single night. But Shippo only slept in the same bed as Kagome for motherly purposes. Not like the thoughts the little naughty doggy up in the tree was having. 'That jerk, Naraku. I swear-I will kill him with my own hands. Stain his blood across my claws, and have him dying before my eyes.' "SIT BOY!" "What in Seven Hells!? Oh crap!" Inuyasha flew to the ground-the incantation Kagome yelled making the beads he wore around his neck glow purple. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WENCH!?" He waited for the spell to wear off, for he couldn't get up otherwise. "You were spacing out! You wouldn't even answer me when I called your name about fifty million times! I had to bring you back to reality, and this was the only way I could think of!" Finally, the weight on his back loosened, and he was able to sit up. "Well, you coulda' thrown a rock or something!" He looked in the other direction, away from her angry gaze-well aware she could yell the "S" word at any moment. And oh did she yell. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She watched before her as the helpless, well, not totally helpless half-demon got his faced smashed into the hard ground five times. "I'm going for a walk, and don't bother following me you bad puppy!" And with that she trudged off, not caring about the curse words he muttered as she left the poor little dog on the floor. "I swear you'll regret that Kagome!" he yelled at her retreating figure passing through the trees. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked the groggy little fox as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his green eyes. "Nothing, fox. Just go back to sleep." He gazed at Shippo, noticing how moist his eyes had gotten. "You made her leave again, didn't you?! I despise you Inuyasha, you mangy mutt!" The kitsune's ranting had woken up the sleeping monk and demon huntress. "What's all the hustle and bustle?" Sango looked up, thoroughly confused at all the commotion the two demons had caused. "Dammit! Why can't I just have some piece and quiet?!" He too trudged off, in the same direction as Kagome. But Sango and Miroku didn't know that. "Maybe he just needs some time to think things through." The houshi looked at the hunter with understanding eyes and she nodded. "I guess so," she mumbled. "Well, he made Kagome leave!" He jumped into Sango's arms, tears threatening to pour out at any moment. "Shippo, she'll come back. Inuyasha is always finding some way to make her mad. She'll blow off some steam and return to us."  
* * *  
  
"That mutt! Mark my words, he will apologize for his actions!" Walking, not noticing where her feet were taking her, she stared up at a beautiful full moon. "I just wished he would be more nicer towards me. Like, Kikyo. As soon as the name left her lips, she noticed something with a purple aura surrounding it coming fast towards her. "Oh no!" she cried out, tripping over a tree root. The object hit a nearby tree with a thud, the purple glow still flowing through the mystery item. "An arrow? What in the world? Who the heck shot it at me?" She got on her feet, walking closer to the fired weapon. Only one person would do this to me! Kikyo. She spun around, a figure not too much taller than herself standing yards away from her. "What are you doing here?" asked the voice, more demanding than curious. "None of your business," commented Kagome coolly. "You will tell me where that traitorous, half-man, half-demon is, or next time this arrow will grow straight through your heart." The priestess fastened another arrow to her bow, ready to fire at the helpless girl. "Stop this Kikyo! It's not right! Inuyasha still loves you! No matter what you think!" The teenager tried walking closer to the woman, but only got Kikyo to tighten her hold on the weapon. "Please Kikyo. No matter how much it hurts me inside, he still loves you. I have to cope with these feelings every day. Maybe it's time to let go." "I will kill Inuyasha! Even if I have to take the souls of a million maidens until I do so!" "Go ahead. Kill me, Kikyo. It won't change the fact that you're still trying to kill Inuyasha. Then maybe, I'll have a little peace within my soul when I die." "Enough of your foolish lies!" Filling the arrow with all her hatred for her reincarnation, Kikyo shot it, sending another massive purple aura in the direction of Kagome. 'Maybe if I die, Inuyasha will finally see how much he cares for me.' The arrow hit its mark. The aura surrounded Kagome, locking her in place, holding her there until the arrow hit her heart. 'Goodbye Inuyasha. Just so you know, I loved you.' "I love you Inuyasha." The priestess heard the girl's last words, not feeling any remorse for what she had just done. "Maybe now you'll learn your place." Kikyo pulled on the giant shard attached to Kagome's neck and snapped the chain. "I must carry this to Naraku." And without so much as a second glance at her now dying reincarnation, she walked off into the night.  
* * *  
"Kagome! Kagome! Dammit! Where the hell could she be?" Inuyasha stopped abruptly, the smell of blood. someone he knew. Someone. "Kagome!" But Inuyasha smelled the scent of someone all over her. Another female. Not wasting anymore time, he hurried of in the direction of the girl's scent.  
* * *  
  
'Inuyasha. My hanyou. I wish he that was here with me right now. I want to say I'm sorry for making him choose between the one he loved and me.' "Kagome!" The almost "dead" girl turned her eyes sluggishly to the familiar voice. The half-demon ran by her side, looking her body over. "Who Kagome? Who did this to you?" "Inuyasha, it doesn't matter. You won't want to kill her anyway." She turned her eyes away from his x-ray gaze. "I want to know. I'll kill whoever did this to you." He traced his clawed hand to the arrow sticking out of her chest. Cautiously, he pulled on the object penetrating her body. With a slight groan escaping from her, he got the arrow out. The scent of blood was everywhere. He couldn't tell who had recently been here. "Kagome, tell me now!" He noticed even in her state, she flinched at the tone of his voice. She coughed, blood seeping through her mouth. "It would be like telling on her. I won't. Don't make me." The teen carried her half-lidded blue/gray eyes to meet his golden ones. "It was Kikyo, wasn't it?" He placed a hand on her cold cheek, urging her to tell him the answer. She lifted her bloodied hand on top of his, once again bringing her face to look in those golden pools. "Yes, it was," she murmured. Her eyes fell shut, welcoming the darkness she was falling into. "Kagome, you can't. You can't die." He sat down and put his back against the tree she was leaning on. Carefully, he pulled her into his lap. Rocking back and forth, he whispered things to her. "Please. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot, Kagome. Please come back to me. I beg you." Silent tears flowing down his cheeks, he rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have to go. I'm sorry I won't be here with you. Tell Shippo I went to my time. You can't tell him I died, not now. When he's older." "You can tell him you're going home. You'll tell him. You can't leave us. Me." "I want you to know. I love you Inuyasha." With that she slumped against his chest, the hanyou noticing she was no longer breathing. Pulling her close, more tears falling, he whispered one last thing to her. "I love you too, Kagome." 


	2. Chapter 1

Me again! I so thank you great people who reviewed! *blows kisses at reviewers* Please, I need more! More I say! I like it when I get them! Gives me more determination when I write! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Feh. It's not like you can write.   
  
DF: HEY! I can so write!   
  
Inuyasha: Uh-huh.   
  
DF: _ WAH! *starts to cry*  
  
Inuyasha: No, no! I'm sorry! You're my favorite authoress of all time!  
  
DF: *Makes puppy eyes* Really?  
  
Inuyasha: Yup! ^_^;  
  
*Shippo walks out* I never wanna' grow up. Anyways... I'll do the disclaimer- O_O  
  
Miroku: That's my job!  
  
Shippo: Nuh-uh!  
  
Miroku: IS SO!  
  
Shippo: IS NOT!  
  
*Kagome and Sango in the corner*   
  
Kagome: O_o  
  
Sango: I give up. *sigh*  
  
Kikyo: I WILL DO IT!   
  
Everyone except DF: OH KAMI! IT'S KIKYO! THE SCARY ONE!  
  
DF: *Hits Kikyo over the head with a frying pan and demons start devouring her* -_- Oh well. She still lives on in the fic. (Not really. Still dead. Ya know... The walking corpse thing.)   
  
Everyone 'cept DF: HURRAY!  
  
DF: *Sigh* It IS my job after all. And Kagome, you can do the disclaimer.  
  
All guys: DARN!  
  
Kagome: Dranzer fr3ak does not own InuYasha. The great Rumiko Takahashi does. If she did, *points to DF* she would do evil and cruel things to Kikyo.   
  
DF: GOT THAT RIGHT!  
  
Kagome: -_- Don't sue. All you'll get is a tuna fish can and some evil Kikyo fans. *sticks out her tongue in disgust*  
  
Everyone: AMEN! *shake their heads*  
  
DF: Read on my lovely reviewers! R+R! Do it for me and Inu-baby!  
  
*Curtain falls on the stage*  
  
Chapter Two  
"How come Kagome isn't back already? It's been three months!" Shippo hopped up and down in a nearby tree branch, getting angry with the fact that the girl had not returned yet.  
Everyone stared at the little kitsune solemnly. They still hadn't told him about Kagome's demise.  
"We should tell him now, Inuyasha. I know she said to wait until he was older, but it's been three months. We cannot conceal it from him any longer." The demon huntress prepared herself from an onslaught of tears about to come from Shippo. After all, Sango had cried the moment Inuyasha came back with the news.  
Miroku only stared at the fire that was glowing that fateful night, the sound of the crackling embers easing his pain inside.  
The half-demon sat in the tree next to the three of them, looking into space as if the hardest news had been dumped all over his head. Bad news was dumped-over every single one of them. Everyone that is, except for Shippo.   
He had been sleeping that night. Not knowing what of the conversation that was going on while he was innocently slumbering.   
The weight had been on Inuyasha's shoulders to tell Kagome's family what had happened. Believe me, it wasn't exactly a joyful thing to do. It's especially depressing if the person who passed had a family and you had to tell them.  
"Shippo, come here. Sit in my lap." Sango motioned for the little fox to come and snuggle up next to her.   
The kitsune obeyed, and hopped right on her.   
"Sango, what's the matter with Kagome?"  
The young woman brought her gaze down to the innocent little child. "Shippo, what I'm going to tell you won't be easy for you to hear. She closed her eyes, leaning her head towards the sky, and spoke. "Kagome-Kagome has passed. Today marking exactly three months." As soon as she finished her statement, a single tear fell down her cheek.  
"What do you mean?! Kagome can't be dead! I won't believe it! I can't." A waterfall fell from Shippo's eyes. The only thing that he was capable of doing right now was crying-nothing more, nothing less.   
Neither Inuyasha, nor Miroku had the heart to look at the kitsune right now. The monk had found the grass more fond to look at, and the hanyou a nearby tree.  
"I'm so sorry, Shippo." She hugged him closer to her. The both of them cried, Sango silent tears, the fox sniffles between every river of tears falling.   
Inuyasha had never told anyone. When he held Kagome in his arms, he had cried as well. He had finally confessed before her last breath that he had loved her.  
  
  
  
  
***  
So Kikyo, getting rid of your meddlesome reincarnation was what you have always wanted to do."  
The priestess just stared at Naraku, transfixed as to why the heartless half-demon care what she did when her purpose wasn't to kill that traitorous half-man, half-demon Inuyasha.  
"I gave you what you wanted already. Why do you still bother me so?"  
"You have not yet finished your task. I need you to destroy the rest of them. Kill them so they can join that stupid girl."  
"My purpose lies only in bringing Inuyasha's soul to hell. I do not carry out pathetic demons' dirty-work."  
The hanyou glared at Kikyo, his eyes mere slits in his fit of rage. "You will do what I tell you. That is, if you don't want to get sent to hell along with that disgrace for a demon, Inuyasha."   
"Fine. I will do what you cannot take care of yourself. But this is the last time I help you. Find the rest of that damn jewel yourself."  
Naraku, calming down, stood up from his spot on the floor, and walked next to Kikyo. He wasn't wearing that baboon skin. He looked like the lord of the mansion he inhabited.   
She did not glance his way, but merely stared out of the window. "Tell me where they are located."  
  
***  
The little fox kit looked up at Inuyasha, his tear stained face shining in the sunlight. "You stupid dog! How come you never let me say goodbye to her! I bet you're the one that caused her to pass!"  
"SHIPPO!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison.  
"Let the idiotic kid believe what he wants," replied Inuyasha.  
The crying demon leapt from Sango's comforting arms and landed on a log in front of the hanyou.  
"I AM RIGHT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MONGREL! COULDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY MY LAST WORDS TO HER! SHE WAS LIKE A MOTHER TO ME! MY ADOPTED MOTHER!"  
The dog demon had had enough. He stood up and stared daggers at the ludicrous fox.   
"You want to know why, Shippo?" She begged me, made it a last wish for me not to tell you. Maybe some people respect the last words of their dying loved ones." Satisfied with the look on the child's face, he slumped back down on the tree he was leaning against and closed his eyes.  
"I-Inuyasha?" asked the dumbfounded woman sitting opposite from the mutt.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
The houshi countered his response before an angry Sango did. "Inuyasha, you just stated that you loved Kagome."  
The half-demon gazed over at Miroku. "Yeah. What of it, monk?"  
"Did you ever think of telling this to her?"  
"No, I just let her die without saying one single word to her. OF COURSE YOU DAMN IDIOT! I-I LOVED HER! TO BE HONEST, I miss her." The last few words were said in a hushed manner. Just as the demon hunter had cried, one tear fell from Inuyasha's face.  
Shippo stared at the depressed puppy with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY JUST LIKE THAT?! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!"  
"Look, Inuyasha, calm down. Kagome wouldn't-"  
"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT SHE WANTED AND DIDN'T WANT?! WERE YOU THERE WITNESSING HER LAST BREATHS-HER LAST PLEAS OF SORROW?! DID SHE DIE IN YOUR ARMS?! TELL ME, SANGO! IF YOU'RE SO SMART!" He took out his anger/sadness on the tree he leaned on and smashed his fist through it.   
"Stop it, Inuyasha!" cried Sango. "Don't act like you're the only one that's been affected! We're all hurt deep inside! Kagome was like a younger sister to me! It's not fair you have to go around acting like you're the only one that cares!"  
"Let me tell you something! Do NOT yell at me and tell me what's the difference between right and wrong! I've seen death my whole life! Don't make me kill you!"  
"You dare threaten me! Shippo IS right! You are a mongrel!" The outraged girl picked up her giant boomerang and slumped it over her shoulder. "I will fight in honor of Kagome!"  
"DAMN YOU, SANGO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!  
"THAT'S IT! HIRAIKOTSU!" The weapon went flying, cutting the already damaged tree right by Inuyasha. "NEXT TIME I SWEAR I WON'T MISS!" She lifted her hand in the air and caught it, sliding back a few meters from the force of the boomerang.  
"SANGO, INUYASHA, STOP!"  
The two of them looked over to find a very outraged Miroku.  
"Kagome would not want this! I am ashamed of you both! Fighting like this! Why, it's a crime! Some friends you are!"  
"Shut up!"  
"NO, INUYASHA! YOU SHUT UP! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR ACTIONS! IF YOU MUST FIGHT, THEN DO SO, BUT NOT IN MY PRESENCE!"  
"CURSE YOU TO HELL!"  
The more "mature" of the two set her weapon down and sat on a boulder. "I'm sorry, Miroku," muttered the huntress, her bangs casting out her hurtful eyes.  
"Do not tell me this, Sango. Pray for Kagome's spirit. She is the one that needs your apology."  
"Sango."  
The girl carried her gaze to the fox kit. "Yes, Shippo?" she asked soothingly.  
"P-pray for me too. I want her to know I miss her-I want her back." The little pup jumped into her embrace and sobbed.  
"Of course. I will pray for all of us, no matter how much we've been mean in the past. I miss her as well."  
"I-I'm sorry, too." Inuyasha slumped down, pain ebbing throughout his whole body. "I want her here, in my arms. I want to hold her again." No longer being able to hold them out, the silent tears that fell before when the girl he loved was in his arms came down-Down like a spring shower.  
"We're all sorry. Kagome loved you, Inuyasha. Always remember that," the houshi stated to the hanyou.  
For what seemed like the first time in his life, he looked up and smiled at them all, the tears staining his face shining in the sun, just as Shippo's did. "I'll always remember. I will never forget her face. Her smiles filled my heart. She made me wanted-she made me feel, whole."  
The three sad companions looked at their friend, a smile playing upon their lips as well. Even Miroku let out a tear of sorrow for the girl he loved to grope so much.   
"All of us will never forget her. The girl whom which her bond tied us all together-a spirited young woman. But none of us will feel that special bond as much as the dog demon sitting right in front of us. Inuyasha." He placed a hand on the puppy's shoulder and looked at the demon. "He whom loved Kagome more than anything-a piece of his heart lying in her soul. And a soul is something you can never lose, even when you pass." 


End file.
